


Spreading in the Light

by Suspicious_Sushi



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspicious_Sushi/pseuds/Suspicious_Sushi
Summary: They fall deeper with every sunrise.





	Spreading in the Light

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a song I can't seem to stop listening to. 
> 
> "Spreading in the Light" by Shanee Pink. 
> 
> It's seriously made me feel some kind of way. I'm not the best with writing so I can't say that I'm completely satisfied with how this came out, but I wanted to get it out all the same. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> If you listen to the song while you read this I'll love you forever!

In the darkest hour of night - just before dawn, they reach for each other with touches softer than the blankets they lay on. Unhurried, Rhett takes his time leaving a trail of goosebumps along Link’s skin as he soaks in the warmth of him pressed against his body. Link is soft lips and whispered confessions against Rhett’s neck, a lazy tug of an ear lobe between his teeth as his own hands explore the naked expanse of skin in front of him.

The world outside their room is still asleep, yet they’ve never felt more awake as they open themselves to each other, vulnerable and unafraid.

Link’s hand caresses it’s way up to the back of Rhett’s head, his fingers threading into soft blonde hair as he kisses the other’s lips gently. “I wanna breathe you in.” he whispers. Rhett’s mouth opens invitingly, their tongues sliding on each other; soft moans of satisfaction mingling together. Taking the lead, Link gently presses Rhett flat as he languidly crawls on top, legs pressing against either side of the taller man’s hips. Large hands come to rest on Link’s lower back as he grinds himself against the other’s groin, earning a soft gasp and tightening of hands.

The early morning light was creeping through the windows, casting a blue hue on the two bodies as they moved together leisurely.

Link spread Rhett’s legs with his own as he settled himself between them, taking his time kissing at the taller man’s chest as it rose and fell in panting breaths. Rhett’s hands came to rest again on Links hips, his thumbs rubbing circles as his own hips pressed back rhythmically. His long legs bent at the knees as they wrapped themselves around Link’s hips, pressing him ever closer; a silent plea for more.

“Tell me what you need baby.” Link murmurs against Rhett’s skin. The only answer he gets is a needy almost silent moan. Link gazes at the man below him with a patient smile as his hands lightly skim Rhett’s sides, causing him to shiver. His large hands grab Link’s, their fingers intertwining before resuming their journey to Link’s shoulders and pulling him back down to his waiting mouth.

“I need to feel you, Link. Need you to make me yours,” Rhett pants, “Need you inside my soul, bo. I..-” Link kisses him gently, effectively silencing him, as he reaches into the nightstand for the lube. He savors the way Rhett shakes and gasps into his mouth as he slowly prepares him, fingers stretching and pumping. Link slides into Rhett, enjoying the way the man below him grasps the sheets and arches his back, eyes clenched tightly in ecstacy. The muted orange and yellow lights of dawn dancing across his skin as he pants and writhes beneath him.

“Beautiful.”

Blue-green eyes open and gaze at the brunette, heavy lidded. He’s pulsing around Link with every thrust and it takes everything in him to not hurry this along; to lose control. He wants to relish in this feeling as long as he can. Fucking Rhett slowly like this is reminiscent of lazy summers, hot and sticky with humidity, unburdened by responsibilities. Link’s hand is teasing, pumping Rhett’s cock in time with his thrusts as well as massaging the man’s heavy sack.

“Look at you..” Link drawled out. “Mine."

  
Rhett’s eyes are clouded in euphoria -  lost in his own senses. Heady sighs and moans fill the air of the bedroom, melding in with the first sounds of morning outside. It was thick with impending release.

Aligning their bodies, Link licked at Rhett’s neck, slightly salty with a fine sheen of sweat. His hand still pumping in tune with his thrusts, he grazed his nose along Rhett’s beard, feeling the puffs of air being panted out from the taller man onto his face. “‘M close, Link.” Rhett breathes, locking his lips with the brunette’s momentarily, nibbling on his lip afterward. Link groans low, pressing himself deeper into his best friend.

“Come with me, brother. Don’t leave me behind.” he whispers into Rhett’s ear. 

Fingers slid across his back, holding tight. “Never leaving you.” Rhett declares softly. “Love you... so much.”

Rhett tightens around Link as he coats them both with his release, pushing Link over the edge as well. Gasping and panting against each other, they stretch the moment as long as they can. Coming down from their high together, they face each other again, breathing in sync. The sun shines brightly into the room now, warming them in it's rays.

 

* * *

 

_“Come with me_   
_I will love you completely_   
_in the darkness of the night_   
_we’ll be spreading in the light"_

 

* * *

 

  
  



End file.
